Gypsy Love
by felixfan
Summary: Bella is a leader in her gypsy group. she is the leader and also a werewolf. she meets sam after the first full moon in la push. will love stay strong and true? or will she leave forever like always? Read and review please! Felixfan :D
1. Chapter 1

(A/N I will use Romanian in this story and if I don't translate right away it will show up later with the translation. i will use goddess that the people donot normaly follow. Sorry about the spelling btw. THANKS – Felixfan XD)

Sam's pov:

"Paul go check over there." I watch Paul go check out where I told him to and went back to patrolling. We were getting scents of a big group of people that we have yet to find. I still don't know how so many people can move without us knowing or finding them.

"Sam I got a trail!" thought Paul. We all ran after him it was almost dark but the full moon rising gave us some light.

We were almost there when we smelled smoke.

"Do you guys smell that?" thought Jake.

"Yeah it smells close." Seth thought.

We picked up our speed and came to a circle of fire with a group of people in it.

"Why are they not scared it's like they want to be there." Leah thought as she stared to get closer.

"We wait to see if they need help before we show ourselves." I thought watching. We were at the top of a hill so we could see pretty well. There was a lot of people and what looked like a camp in the middle of the circle. The men in the group were both wearing shorts, pants and some even had shirts on. Then we see a girl come out of the biggest tent. She was tallish with tan skin and had a long silver dress on. Her long black hair was blowing with the wind and she had a silver chain with a crescent moon hanging down onto her for head. She had silver bangles on each of her hands she was also bare foot.

"The moon is almost here. Let us get ready now." She said and her voice was like bells ringing.

"Women and children go to the middle." They did so and she lit another fire circle. She was the only girl in the outer circle with the men. The men were looking at her for what to do next. She than started to talk in a different language.

" In seara asta e luna plina noapte. pentru unii dintre noi in seara asta este noaptea de noua lor viaţă. pentru unii dintre noi acest lucru este un blestem, dar pentru altii este un dar. Vom începe acum. la Selene zeita Lunii este un cadou asa ca vom trata ca zbor. Darul a fost ultima Selene va gratuit pentru poporul ei. aşa că am ales acest cadou. dont fi speriat. lăsaţi copiii de Selene enbrace darului ei cu braţele deschise"

(A/N heres the translation: Tonight's the full moon night. for some of us tonight is the night of their new life. for some of us this is a curse, but for others is a gift. We will start now. to goddess Selene of the moon is a gift so we will treat as one. Selene last gift was free will for her people. so I chose this gift. dont be scared. let the children of Selene enbrace her gift with open arms.)

The men started to take their clothes off and so did the girl.

"What are they doing?" Jared thought.

"shhhh." Was what Quil answered.

The men started to change into wolves and big ones at that. They were sandy, black, brown, and rusted red in colors. The girl than stared to change, she took a long time changing and it looked like it hurt to. When she was done she was pure silver mixed with pure white with a black crescent moon on her forehead. She than broke out into a howl. The others stared to join in.

We watch them play fight and howl some more. When the sun started to come up the men started to change back and got dress. The last one to change was the girl and after she changed she looked like she was crying. She put on her clothes and said a word. We didn't hear the word but the fire went out.

"We should go meet them and see if they are going to be a problem." I thought.

We all changed and put our clothes on. We walk down hill and into the camp. People were watching us as he walked to the biggest tent the girl went in. We stopped just outside the tent. We heard voices inside.

"It hurt even more this time and it's only the first night. I don't know how much I can take it. It felt like I was being ripped apart and sewed back together." Said the girl.

"We only have to stay for two more nights than we will leave to the next place. It will get easier trust me." Said a kind women's voice.

The women than came out of the tent and saw us. She looked scared for a seconded and looked at our eyes. When she saw our eyes she relaxed.

"We are here to see your leader." I said looking at her face.

"I see… right this way." She led us into the tent. The layout on the inside was beautiful. There were big colorful pillows everywhere. In the middle of the tent was the girl up closer now I can see her dried tear tracks on her face and her big crystal blue eyes that was all I could see her eyes.

"Oh shit." Was all I said?

(A/N tell me if you like it so far? Bella in this story is 18 and Sam is 22.)


	2. Chapter 2

The girl I was staring at was mid built but small at the same time with tan skin. She had long silky jet black hair down to mid thigh. She has long legs and a c cup. Her face was wet with tears and those beautiful eyes were filled with tears. I looked around for any sign of danger and saw nothing. She then turn and ran to the side of the tent covered with a thick sheet. The women called after the girl and said she will be right back. She went into the other side and we were alone by ourselves.

"Sam, what happen?" Jake asked.

"I think I just imprinted." I replied.

Before I could say anything more the women was back.

"My name is Katherine. I'm sorry to say but our leader will take a few minutes. I can read your future if you want me to wail we wait.

"Me first!" Quil said.

Katherine took his hand and closed her eyes.

"The one for you will have a lot of growing up to do before she's ready." She said in a dead voice.

Quil pulled his hand away and looked scared.

"Me next." I said.

She grabs my hand and closed her eyes. I heared her gasp and saw she had a scared look on her face.

"It's raining hard. I see a girl, a beautiful girl. She's driving in the rain. NO! Don't let her get in the car. There's danger on the road that wants to kill her and leave a message to you. Oh god! The car crashed the red head monster crashed the car. You got to help her before she dies. The girl is in a lot of pain."

The girl I imprinted on came running in when Katherine fell to her knees. The girl tried pulling Katherine's hand off. When that didn't work she grabbed mine and froze for a second or two. She was pail when she pried Katherine's hand off. The girl to Katherine and walk to the other side of the sheet. A few seconds later and a lot of whispering we couldn't hear the girl return.

"I'm sorry about Katherine she wasn't feeling good today." The girl looked anywhere but at me.

''my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella. Is there anything I can do for you?" that's when I notice that Bella was wearing a long pink gypsy skirt with a black scarf with gold disks on it. She had a short white shirt on and a sliver crescent moon necklace and matching earrings.

"We need to see your leader." I said.

"Well than what can I do for you?" Bella said.

"You're the leader but your young and a GIRL." Paul said.

The look on her face scared everyone even me.

(A/N: how do you like it so far? Should I keep it up? Read and review please ~felixfan~)


	3. Chapter 3

Paul's pov:

The girl who said her name was Bella had a look on her face that could even scare a sucker… I mean Cullen. Her eyes had a hard look in them like they could cut.

"What dose being a girl and young have to do with me being the leader? Are you trying to say that because I'm a girl that I can't be leaders?" she yelled at me.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that I mean that I didn't expected that." I said fast to hid the lie. Don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with girls, hey I even LOVE girl or at least that I love fucking them. I mean girls are the top reasons that men are scared to do something to anger them.

(a/n: I'm going to put this story on hold and start a new story about Bella and Paul. Please check it out I will put it up soon.)


End file.
